The Prince's Confession
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: Vegeta slips and says something to Goku about how he really feels about his son from the future. What happens when Goku tells Mirai? Will Mirai confront his father and demand that he admit how he feels? That the mighty Saiyan prince actually cares about h


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read the title, the fun starts here! Enjoy. By the way, as I am constantly reminded by my lawyers, I Do Not Own DBZ or any of its characters. So, without further delay, let the torture begin. Poor, poor Prince Vegetable head. But you have to admit, he was kind of asking for it for a while now.ANYWAY, enjoy the story folks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Prince's Confession  
  
Mirai Trunks frowned as he watched the sun setting on the horizon. Another day lost, trying to get through to his father. He was starting to wonder if he ever would, and at this point, if he even cared anymore.  
  
"Every time I try to get him to talk to me, he turns his back, demanding I leave him alone. He won't let me train with him, he won't let me talk to him, he wants absolutely nothing to do with me." Mirai Trunks said sadly.  
  
Goku looked at the young warrior sadly as he silently flew up behind him.  
  
"I'm sure that's not true, Trunks." Goku said.  
  
Mirai Trunks whirled around, and was startled to see Goku standing behind him.  
  
"Goku. I didn't even sense your ki." Mirai Trunks said. Goku nodded quietly as he too looked at the sunset.  
  
"Hmmm." Goku said, a soft smile gracing his lips. Mirai Trunks looked at him curiously.  
  
"What is it?" Mirai Trunks asked. Goku smiled as he looked at the teenager.  
  
"I used to do this all the time with Gohan, not too long before Radittz arrived on Earth. But that was a very long time ago." Goku said, almost sadly.  
  
"You know, he's still only a young boy. He'll always need you, you're his father. He looks up to you, he always has. Even in my time, when he was an adult." Mirai Trunks said as Goku smiled at him.  
  
"Just like you, ne?" Goku asked as Mirai Trunks looked at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mirai Trunks asked. Goku smiled at him again.  
  
"I mean it's the same way you feel about Vegeta, isn't it? You look up to him, even now. Or at least, a part of you does." Goku said as Mirai Trunks looked down at his feet.  
  
"Maybe. I don't really know anymore. Lately, nothing I do seems to be reaching him. AHH! It's not like I want him to give me his kidney or anything! I just want him to.*sigh*.I don't know what I want anymore." Mirai Trunks said as he hung his head sadly.  
  
"You want him to accept you.as his son.don't you? Accept you for what you are, his own flesh and blood, right?" Goku asked. Mirai Trunks looked up at Goku.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do. That's not too much to ask, is it Goku? I mean, we're talking about Vegeta and all, but-" Mirai Trunks started. Goku frowned at the young warrior.  
  
"No. There's nothing wrong in wanting Vegeta to accept you. Truth is, Vegeta's just being his usual stubborn, arrogant, thick-headed self; and there's nothing *you* can do to change that. You are a terrific fighter Trunks, and if Vegeta is too blinded by pride to see that.then..that's his problem!" Goku said, crossing his arms and frowning.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at Goku bewildered for a moment, before bursting out into laughter.  
  
"What? What'd I say?" Goku asked, puzzled. Mirai Trunks grabbed his stomach as he struggled to speak.  
  
"Sorry, Goku.it's just that.*gasp*.you look.*wheeze*.just like Father when you do that." Mirai Trunks cried out again as another fit of laughter engulfed him. Goku looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I do not." Goku whined. Mirai Trunks burst out laughing even harder.  
  
  
  
The next morning, as Mirai Trunks floated less than four feet above the ground meditating, Vegeta walked right past him, heading towards the Gravity Chamber without so much as a glance at Mirai Trunks.  
  
Mirai Trunks opened his eyes as the feeling of his father's ki interrupted his meditation, and broke into his thoughts. He looked just in time to see Vegeta disappear into the Gravity Chamber.  
  
"Should I? This has gone on long enough. I need to speak with him; but yet, what good will it really do?" Mirai Trunks asked himself sadly.  
  
Finally, he decided against going to see his father, at least not yet anyway. He took off, flying at top speed away from Capsule Corp, or more specifically, his father.  
  
"I need time to think things through. I'll go to the mountains, and meditate there. If I stay at CC, my mind will just wander." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
Vegeta poked his head out the Gravity Chamber window the second he felt his son's ki rise drastically as he shot into the sky and flew away from CC.  
  
"And where the hell is that boy going at *this* time of morning. That blasted ball of fire, the baka woman calls the sun, hasn't even risen yet." Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta stared in the direction his son from the future had flown. Should he follow? Then it would look like he actually gave a damn about his heir. And although, deep, deep down inside, buried in the deepest recesses of his soul, Vegeta did care for the well being of this young brat; he'd be damned if he would ever showed it! But eventually, curiosity got the better of the Prince, and he too took off after his son as full speed.  
  
As he flew on after Mirai Trunks, he looked around at his surroundings. It was obvious the young Saiyan was going to a desolate place to meditate, even someone as thick as Kakarrot could sense that, but Vegeta wondered why so far from Capsule Corp; the place the youth, and secretly Vegeta, thought of as home.  
  
As his son's figure slowly drew closer, Vegeta's matched Mirai Trunks' speed. This way, he could follow, flying the same pace as his son, yet not run the risk of being sensed, and thus discovered. He smirked at his own brilliance.  
  
"Damn him!" Mirai Trunks shouted in fury suddenly. Vegeta thought Mirai Trunks might have sensed him for a moment, but quickly learned the boy was just talking to himself.  
  
Takes too much after that loud mouthed mate of mine. I'll have to do something about that. The crown prince of the Saiyans talking to himself? He's have to be crazier than that third class baka, Kakarrot! Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
"Damn it Father! Why can't you accept me as your son? What is it that you hate so much about me?" Mirai Trunks asked himself. He sighed deeply, but didn't say anymore.  
  
Stupid, sentimental brat! That's what you think? Well, if you're too stupid to realize the truth, then who am I to change your mind? Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
Mirai Trunks descended from the sky suddenly and landed at a clearing near a waterfall. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Just like the place I used to go to mediate when I was a child." Mirai Trunks said, a soft smile on his lips. Vegeta didn't say anything as he too descended from the sky.  
  
Mirai Trunks instantly recognized his father's ki, but didn't say anything at first. Vegeta stood a few feet behind him, arms crossed, face set in his usual scowl.  
  
"Why have you been following me Father?" Mirai Trunks asked, not looking behind him once. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Who said I was, brat?" Vegeta asked as Mirai Trunks turned around, his face blank with emotion.  
  
"Then the reason you're here..? Surely you can lie better than that, Father. You've been doing so for years." Mirai Trunks said as Vegeta sneered at him.  
  
"I'd show more respect to me if I were you, *boy*." Vegeta growled as Mirai Trunks keep his face emotionless.  
  
"You're not me, are you? So what do you want?" Mirai Trunks asked. Vegeta was starting to loose his temper.  
  
"BECAUSE I'M YOUR DAMN FATHER! THAT'S WHY, YOU INSOLENT HALF-BREED!" Vegeta snarled angrily at his son. Mirai Trunks shrugged his shoulders, not in the least frightened of his father anymore.  
  
"Maybe I don't think you're worthy of that title; *Father*" Mirai Trunks said sarcastically as he turned and took off into the air. He turned Super Saiyan in a flash, and flew away before Vegeta could form a word.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is his problem? Doesn't he realize who I am?!" Vegeta cried pissed off as he flew on. He wasn't really going anywhere, he just needed to fly around to let off some steam. If he didn't, he couldn't be held responsible for the consequences, not that he cared. Besides, who'd miss and entire city or two?  
  
"Vegeta. There you are." Goku said as he caught up to Vegeta. Vegeta glared at Goku out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Have you seen Trunks?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta was so surprised by the question, that he didn't realize what he was saying, until it was too late.  
  
"What the hell do you want with my son, Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta realized what he had said, and to *Kakarrot* of all people! And knowing Vegeta's luck, the retarded Super Saiyan would probably go blabbing to everyone he ran into that the Great Prince Vegeta openly referred to Mirai Trunks as, quote, "his son". Vegeta's reputation was doomed!  
  
Goku grinned at him cluelessly, and Vegeta realized the only hope he had left was to kill the idiot, which he was just about to do; when the demi-Saiyan in question flew past the two.  
  
Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Of all the- Vegeta cursed silently.  
  
"Kakarrot. I'm only going to warn you once." Vegeta began. He didn't have time to finish as Goku interrupted him.  
  
"Nevermind Vegeta. He's here now. I'll see you around though!" Goku cried as he waved to Vegeta, a huge grin on his goofy face. Vegeta cursed his luck again.  
  
"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Vegeta cried furiously. He blasted on to Capsule Corp, and decided he needed to train if he was going to keep from killing several weak humans anytime soon.  
  
  
  
"Hey Goku. What's up?" Mirai Trunks asked as Goku flew up to fly beside him. Goku grinned at him.  
  
"Oh, not much. Where are you off to?" Goku asked. Mirai Trunks shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"No where in particular. I just wanted to get away from my father." Mirai Trunks said. Goku looked at him confused.  
  
"How come?" Goku asked. To his astonishment, Mirai Trunks actually laughed.  
  
"I thought I was obvious by now. He hates me. I hate being hated by him. We've just kind of reached that point." Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"He doesn't hate you." Goku said as Mirai Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sure. And he told you that himself, ne?" Mirai Trunks asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, not exactly.but." Goku began, trailing off. Mirai Trunks raised an eyebrow as he looked at Goku interested.  
  
"But what? What'd he say?" Mirai Trunks asked. Goku sighed.  
  
"Well, I spotted him when I went to look for you. I asked him if he'd seen you and he wanted to know why I was looking for his son." Goku said as Mirai Trunks stared at Goku in shock.  
  
"He.he said what?" Mirai Trunks asked stunned.  
  
"He said, and I quote, 'what the hell do you want with my son, Kakarrot?'. I guess you were wrong about him after all Trunks." Goku said, grinning at the boy.  
  
"Are you sure he actually said that? Father never refers to me as anything by 'the boy' or 'the brat'." Mirai Trunks said bewildered. Goku nodded his head.  
  
"I know. That's what I was thinking. But I'm telling you, that's what he said. I swear it." Goku said.  
  
"Well, thanks Goku. This means a lot to me. You know as well as I do that Father isn't one to voice his feelings. Which brings me to my next question ." Mirai Trunks began with a smile on him face.  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked.  
  
"Just *how* exactly did you manage to learn this from Father and yet still manage to escape with your life?" Mirai Trunks asked with a chuckle.  
  
Goku looked at Mirai Trunks for a moment, before breaking out into laughter too.  
  
"Today must be my lucky day, I guess." Goku said. Mirai Trunks smiled as he looked towards the west.  
  
"Guess I'd better head home. I think I'll go have a little talk with Father. I'll see you later Goku." Mirai Trunks said, powering up, and flying towards West City, the home of Capsule Corp.  
  
"See ya Trunks! And good luck!" Goku called to Mirai Trunks' quickly disappearing form. He smiled to himself.  
  
"You're gonna need it." Goku said. Smiling, he too took off towards his home. His stomach told him it was getting close to dinner time, anyhow.  
  
  
  
Mirai Trunks landed silently outside the Gravity Chamber. He sensed his father's ki, training hard inside. He frowned.  
  
"He's angry." Mirai Trunks said, a little confusion in his voice.  
  
But why? Is it because of what he let slip to Goku? Should I pretend Goku didn't tell me anything, and act like nothing's changed? Mirai Trunks asked himself.  
  
Inside the Gravity Chamber, Vegeta frowned to himself. He'd sensed that brat land, and could still sense him right outside. Why wasn't he leaving? Suddenly a voice broke into Vegeta's thoughts.  
  
Why is it so hard for him to accept me as his son? I never asked to be born! Yet, it's like he blames it all on me! UH! But I guess it's better he take his anger out on me rather than Mom. That I'd have to do something about! But it doesn't make sense, why does he hate me so much? Mirai Trunks asked himself as Vegeta scowled deeply.  
  
You damn brat! I'd have thought you had more brains than that! Vegeta shouted at Mirai Trunks through the telepathic link they shared as Father and Son, that Mirai Trunks wasn't aware they shared.  
  
What? Who said that? Mirai Trunks asked. Vegeta snorted in impatience.  
  
Who do you think, brat? Vegeta shouted.  
  
Father? I don't get it. You're in my mind? But how? Mirai Trunks asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
A bond, you poor excuse for *my* heir! Kakarrot's ignorance must be rubbing off on you! Vegeta said back.  
  
Bond? Mirai Trunks asked. Vegeta snorted again.  
  
Are you going to repeat everything twice, or are you going to shut the hell up and listen, brat?! Vegeta asked impatiently.  
  
Fine! Talk already! Mirai Trunks said, getting angry. Vegeta smirked to himself.  
  
My, my. Was that *anger* I sensed in your tone, boy? And here I thought you'd grown as soft as Kakarrot and his spawn. Vegeta said.  
  
Spit it out Father! Do you have a point or something? Mirai Trunks asked, getting impatient himself.  
  
Relax, boy. This bond, is one that a Saiyan shared with his blood. And since you're *my* brat, I can sense your thoughts. Vegeta said.  
  
And I can sense yours? Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
Not exactly boy. Only those that *I* choose to share with you. I know how to block your mind, if need be. Keep that in mind, Trunks! Vegeta said.  
  
Did you just- Mirai Trunks began in disbelief as Vegeta snorted.  
  
Don't get sentimental, boy! I won't tolerate it! Vegeta said.  
  
Father, there's something that's been bugging me since I got here. Why do you hate me so much? Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
You really are as clueless as Kakarrot sometimes, aren't you? What the hell makes you think I hate you? I have more important things to worry about than taking care of you! You're a Saiyan, boy! Start acting like one! You're old enough to look after yourself! You killed Frieza didn't you? Enough with the sentimental rubbish that blasted woman has installed in you! Vegeta said.  
  
Leave her out of this! Mirai Trunks snarled. Vegeta hesitated in surprise, but quickly recovered.  
  
You *would* defend that blasted woman, wouldn't you? Vegeta asked.  
  
Look! I've had just about *enough* of this, Father! I'd love to stick around and listen to your abuse, but as it so happens, I *too* have training to do. *I* unlike you, have a world to save, people I *care* about to protect. But you wouldn't know anything about that, *would* you, *Father*?! Mirai Trunks asked sarcastically.  
  
Bite your tongue, brat! Vegeta snarled, surprising Mirai Trunks.  
  
Wh-what? Mirai Trunks asked. Vegeta growled deeply at his son.  
  
You know *nothing* boy! Vegeta said in a quiet growl.  
  
I know you abandoned my mother and me, just like you're doing now. Why Vegeta? If we were such a nuisance to you, why not leave, or kill us, or *something*?! Mirai Trunks asked in anger, not really paying attention to what he was saying.  
  
If I could have, I would have *long* ago, boy! When *you* were first born! Vegeta snarled.  
  
Why you son of a.wait a minute. What do you mean, 'if you could have'? Why couldn't you? Mirai Trunks asked. Vegeta snorted again.  
  
The *bond* boy! Are you that dense? Vegeta asked.  
  
What are you talking about? Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
The bond I share with your blasted mother. I couldn't kill her, or you, if I wanted to. Vegeta said with a snarl.  
  
Why not? I was defenseless, and Mom isn't exactly as strong as a Super Saiyan. Mirai Trunks said.  
  
It makes me sick just thinking about it boy! I couldn't have destroyed your mother *especially* because of the bond. Happy now, brat? Still think your good for nothing father is heartless?! Vegeta snarled. Mirai Trunks smiled to himself.  
  
Now, when did I ever say that, Father? Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
Whatever boy! Be gone with you already! I have training to do! And if one word of this conversation reaches Kakarrot's ears, so help me boy.. Vegeta warned.  
  
Relax Father. I doubt Goku would believe me anyhow. Mirai Trunks said, walking away from the Gravity Chamber with a smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
